FATE:Revolution -Heavens Feel-
by Lelouch von Einzbern
Summary: Abandoned and forgotten at the early age of 7, Lelouch vi Britannia seeks revenge from the Nation who abandoned him and his sister. Trained and adopted by a Magus, Lelouch Emiya both uses his skills as a Magus to obtain the Holy Grail and Destroy Britannia.. Main Pairing (LelouchxCCxSakuraxJeanne) First Route.


Mission 1: The Magus Killer

Undisclosed Location outside Manila Settlement - Evening - February 27, 2017 A.T.B

Drip.. Drip.. Drip..

The sound of rain drops hitting the pavement greeted him as exited his black sedan, parked in front of a rusted and half destroyed gate. As he was inside the gate, he was greeted by a bloody scene. Around the estate lawn were the mangled and dismembered corpse of the guards.

Sighing, he was on his away to call her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he was face to face with a bloodied face of a woman. Her golden irises told him that she enjoyed whatever she did to the guards. Her once light brown hair has now a few streaks of crimson from all the blood of her victims. There's also a few streaks of blood on her black dress armor.

"It seems someone was enjoying herself." He commented once he saw the smile on her face, but he can't stop himself to chastised her actions. "Although, I explicitly said to minimize the destructions to avoid someone tipping off the Britannians."

The woman, on her part only shrugged before she answer. "That is why I killed them. To avoid that from happening."

He, once again found himself sighing for the second time that night. He can't argue with that, for its a logical to remove all that may jeopardize the mission may it be the estate guards or the simple servants. As it was his rule that All witnesses must be eliminated.

For the End justifies the Means

"So, where's our target?" He asked, trying to change the topic but a once look to that creepy smile not leaving the woman face, he added. "I hope you didn't kill him already."

"It was tempting really, but since I didn't, you owe me something Master Zero." The girl replied, licking her lips seductively

Even with all the hard trainings he undergoes at the mere age of 12 years old none have beaten the hardships he endures with the woman sadistic urges in a year and half that they were together as partners. Not even under his original accomplice 'The Witch' does he suffer like the way he was suffering with this woman.

They were not lovers but their bond is stronger than of a normal Master - Servant pairs out there.

"We can do anything you want at a later time but before that the mission comes first Avenger." Zero said, reminding her why they were in this place in the middle of nowhere.

Deciding its time to get serious and get to work, the woman, now known as Avenger lead him inside the mansion.

If the scene back in the front lawn was bad and gruesome enough, none can prepared him of the scene greeted him after they entered. Up in the wall, where the left and right side of the grand staircase meet was a burnt corpse of a man, being impaled in the stomach by what seems to be a very long pole made from wood.

There's also a few bodies of maids with a thick rope around their neck, dangling from the second floor railings.

Walls were painted in crimson blood. Its like the whole house were bathed in blood. But aside from those disturbing scenes what caught his interest, even making his left brow to rise was a wooden pole completely black and still smoking with what remain of what Zero assumed to be the Lady of the house. Below her, which acts as the the pole support and also as the 'fuel' was a pile of burnt remains of the rest of the servants and house guards.

It reminds him the ritual the people in dark ages do whenever there's someone accused of being a witch. The very same ritual Avenger undergoes before her death.

Ironic, using the same process that ended her life to kill those whose only sins was following one Madman sick desires.

He tried to voice out his discomfort but then again this is Avenger his talking about, and for her this acts are only normal from how she normaly operates. So he just kept it to himself and simply follow the girl as they climb the grand staircase up to the mansion second floor.

"We're here." Said Avenger, they stopped in front of an oaken door, which Zero assumed to be the office of the Master of the House.

Opening the door with a 'squeak', the scene that greeted them was that of an unconscious man and was tied in a wooden chair. His once long light brown hair was now shorter than it was once before and was sprawled all over, covering some part of his face. His handsome aristocratic face was in ruin, a state that even he himself will have a hard time recognizing his own face. Both eyes were swollen and his nose was bent in an unusual direction, a sign that it was broken. He also has a swollen lips to complete it.

"Is this also your doing?" Zero asked, somewhat had enough by Avenger constant failures in following his orders.

But before Avenger received an earfull, she was saved when the voice of the real culprit behind the current condition of their target answered her master.

"It was me who did it. Master of Avenger."

Zero turn to the direction where the voice came from and feel something move from the dark corner of the room. Releasing from its spirit form, revealed the silhouette to be a woman in a priest robe with a veil covering most of her face. She was holding her staff in her left hand as she stood beside the unconscious man.

Zero on the other hand was quite intrigued by the appearance of another servant. He knows that their target was a former member of Magus Association but he did not expected him to be also a Master just like he is. But as his understanding of the Grail War, Servants are loyal to their own Masters, as they are their anchors that let them stay in this world and without them means that the servants who loses his/her master will also cease to exist. So why this particular servant ahead of him was able to tie her master in a chair and abused him physically, until such time her master lost his consciousness. And how she was able to do it?

'Maybe she planned this beforehand, maybe after she was summoned. With her master crimes, maybe she got sick watching him kidnapping girls and turning them into magic crystal that she decided that enough is enough.'

It is possible since its the same reason why he took this mission. Atrum Galliasta is one of the maggots in the society that needs to be eliminate as soon as possible to clean the world from the likes of him. But for some other reason he felt that there's another story behind Galliasta servant sudden betrayal, unfortunately for him it seems that she was not in the mood to tell him about it, so he choose to keep it for himself.. For now..

"I see. I'm Zero, and base to your statement before you already know that I'm Avenger Master.. Hmmm.. Miss?" Zero tried to find a better way to addressed her but he didn't know her name or her class so he stick to call her Miss

"Nice meeting you Zero, My true name is Medea, Princess of Colchis and I'm a servant of the Caster-class." Medea extended her free hand, then she and Zero shook hands.

"By the way, Your servant, Avenger told me a little about you and base on that I have a proposal."

Zero glared to the still silent Avenger beside him for intentionally spouting classified information. Only for her to ignore him. Adding it to his long list of Avenger's violations and mistakes that needs to be punish, he return his attention back to Caster.

"I see, since you know a little about me, I do hope your proposal or whatever it is you want me to do for you, must be interesting enough." Seeing a creepy smile plastered in Caster lips, Zero can't help to be curious with her proposal. "Let's hear it."

"Very well.." Pulling out an unusual dagger from her robe, Caster use it to stab herself enveloping her body with a violet light. Once the light died down she grabbed Zero left hand and said. "I like you to be my new Master."

Upon hearing Caster proposal the gears in Zero's mind started to move. With this new piece in his hand, Zero began to incorporate Caster role to his overall plans of Destroying the corrupt Britannia and winning the upcoming Holy Grail War.

A creepy smile grace his face as another of his schemes will soon come into fruition.

"Very well, I accept your proposal to be your new master, Medea of the Caster class."

And with that he feel a slight pain on his left hand, where his command spell is located. Indicating that the contract is complete.

"Should I kill him, master?" Asked Caster, pointing towards the unconscious form of her former master.

"Later." Looking to Avenger, Zero addressed his first Servant. "Avenger may you please wake up our dearest friend and prepare him for the next phase while I check with C.C regarding our secondary mission."

With a creepy smile, Avenger answered.

"My pleasure, Master."

Striding past both her master, who has turned his back already, a mobile phone in one hand and Caster, who was watching eagerly in what will Avenger do to her former master.

Avenger approach their target, once she was in front of him she stopped, rose her right hand and deliver a powerfull, nerve cracking slap on the poor man still swollen cheek, causing their target body to jolt. Both eyes tried to snapped open but remain half close.

The man tried to yell angrily, but the combination of the gag on his mouth cringe and the pain brought by all the beatings that were done to his body only made him to let out a silent whimper.

With his limited vision he tried to deduced where he was but once again howl in pain when someone stomp his broken leg, making him saw stars and almost falling unconcious again; only for his senses to return after his face was splashed by a cold water.

"Ara! Ara!.. Thinking of sleeping once again, My lord?" Said of a familiar voice, with a hint of mockery in her tone. It was that sadistic b*tch that single handedly slaughtered his men. He can still remember how she laugh as she killed one man for another. The most gruesome was when his beloved wife was burned in a stake, but instead of pieces of wood as a fuel it was the remains of some of his bodyguards, which some of them are still alive.

The screams and cries of his wife as she was burned alive will forever haunt him for the rest of his remaining life.

"HHHMMM ... HHHMMM ..." He like to scream, to curse them. He tried to take off his restrains but another hit in his broken leg finally shut down his brain completely. He was conscious and yet he can't think anything but the pain.

"It seems that last thing you did to his leg broke him completely." Another voice spoke. This one he was very familiar to him, for it was the voice of the traitor, his own servant; Caster.

"Hmph! This is boring." Avenger started to complain of their target lack of reactions with her beatings. "Ohh, well I'm bored enough, so let's get this over with." With that said, she positioned herself at the back of their target, then Avenger pulled out a small device and aligned it to their target right eye and forcibly opening it. A cable with a claw-like tip comes out from the device Avenger was holding and latched itself to the now exposed eye of their target.

That earns them a response. With this new sensation, Lord Galliasta's muffled scream filled the room as two of Caster summoned Dragon-toothed warrior keeping him in place. His struggle only last for a few minutes, his body goes limp as the cable retracted itself. Within its claw was Galliasta bloody right eyeball.

#.

Not too far from the mansion, hidden behind by the trees were six Sutherlands and behind them is the G-5 Mobile Base. Inside the Bridge of the G-5, sitting comfortable on his throne was a young man with a short chestnut brown hair and violet eyes, wearing what seems to be a civilian attire. He was silently listening the reports from the team that he sent first to infiltrate the mansion. Standing beside him is an equally violet headed young woman, wearing what seems to be a black form fitting outfit and a skull mask upon her face.

"My Lord, Team Alpha confirmed our tagets are inside the Mansion." One of bridge staff reported.

"Good. Tell the troops to move. The operation begins now." He relayed to the same officer. He then looked to the woman beside him. "You know your job, right?" She only answer him with a nod. "Excellent"

Turning to the retreating back of the violet headed woman, he looked at her wickedly and said, "You know the punishment when you fail this mission right, Assassin?"

"Yes... Master."

#.

A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter of the revised chapter. So how do you think? Is this better than the first one or not? Or should I stick with the original one?

Those who are waiting for the updates on World's Destiny and Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Zero I'm happy to inform all of you that both are 85 percent finish and I'll post it as soon as it finish. So Good Night and Sayonara!


End file.
